


Egg day

by Milana16



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Egg Day fluff, Gen, M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: He's not sure if it's the smell or the sight that fills him with more happiness.
Relationships: Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou
Kudos: 8





	Egg day

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently 9th of June is egg day (I guess because the kanji for egg resembles 6/9 ?) so.  
> A small piece for our egghead and his partner.

He wakes up with a sore body and head pounding from too much learning he did the previous night (or well, most of it, until Eiji decided enough is enough).

Well, it's not something he didn't expect, not after finishing high-school with pre-med profile. He knew from the start that getting into medicine was going to be hard, and that he would be sacrificing a lot of things for it. Like tennis.

He's really glad he didn't have to sacrifice the most important thing he got from it. Although, the bed next to him is empty?

Oishi forces his tired brain to work, to recall the previous night talks. Did Eiji say he had something to do in the morning? Any classes? Meets? Interviews?

When nothing comes up, he scrunches his nose, and gets up, wandering out of the bedroom of their shared apartament. Eiji stayed up with him last night, and now was up earlier than him, he was slipping back into his teenage habits that his older body wouldn't be able to keep up with-

The scent stops him at the doorstep to the kitchen. Or maybe it was the sight.

Eiji, in just a loose t-shirt and briefs, humming as he rolls a perfectly gold omelet on the pan, sun filtering through the window and hitting his hair just right, his eyes squinted from the brightness, but hands moving with self-assuredness Oishi can claim having only during yakiniku. Suddenly, he's overcome with something light and happy inside of him, something washing all the tiredness out.

Eiji, in his shared kitchen.

Eiji, humming.

Eiji, being happy.

Eiji, next to him.

Eiji.Eiji. _Eiji_.

Ah, no it wasn't something, that overcame him. He knew it, he's dealt with it for- how many years now?

'Nya? Oishi, good morning!' Eiji notices him while he's spacing out, trying to figure out when he's became so infatuated with his (formerly only doubles) partner that he became incapable of feeling happiness if Eiji wasn't in some way involved.

'Good morning, Eiji.' he answers. 'Wasn't it my turn for breakfast?'

'I took the last night into consideration.' Eiji _winks_ at him, an easy, satisfied smile on, and Oishi feels his face quickly change colors. 'Besides I bet you don't even know what day it is today.'

Oishi freezes, a deer in headlights look, as he tries to recall if there was any of their anniversaries he could miss because of the exams influx. Eiji delights in his look for a moment before bursting out in laughter and Oishi pouts, knowing he's safe.

'Eiji.' he makes sure not to whine, that's Eiji's speciality, but it still comes out quite pouty. His partner laughs, rolled omelet quickly relocated onto second plate, pan discarded in the sink. Then he moves towards Oishi, an easy catwalk only for him, and loops his arms around Oishi's neck (suddenly, all the soreness disappear), before leaning into a good morning kiss.

'Happy egg day, Oishi.' Eiji says, grin mischievous. 'We're going to have an all egg breakfast to celebrate with my very special egghead.'

Oishi buries his head in Eiji's shoulder and just groans. Having a single partner since middle school means they were there to experience all of your life mistakes, haircuts included.

When a smell of baked omelets wafts to him together with the sound of Eiji's delighted laughter, Oishi smiles. He still wouldn't trade it for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Golden Pair writing is so ingrained in me that I can just see one Egg Day tweet then sit down and write one-shot for them, no breaks, no planning, just keyboard and me. Sasuga Golden Pair.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
